1. Field
The following description relates to an electrode for measuring a biosignal and to a biosignal measurement device.
2. Description of Related Art
Information technology (IT) networks, such as the Internet, a mobile phone, a bi-directional cable television (TV), and the like may be used to improve the sharing of medical information between healthcare providers and patients.
For example, Ubiquitous health (U-health) refers to an IT network service that provides healthcare service and medical treatments, such as diagnosis, treatments, and a real-time monitoring of a patient's health condition, by connecting a patient to a doctor without restrictions placed on time and space by requiring the patient to meet with the doctor in person.
An electrocardiogram (ECG) measurement device is used by healthcare providers to measure a biosignal related to an electric activity that occurs inside the body during the beating of a heart. ECG electrodes that are used in hospitals generally include a conductive gel. For this type of ECG electrodes, a healthcare technician places the ECG electrodes directly on the skin of a patient in order to obtain an ECG, which is a record of waves related to electrical impulses produced during the beating of a patient's heart.
An ECG measurement device that may be used outside of a hospital environment is desirable to allow patients to use the U-health service and other IT network-based health services.